The Turbulent Flow Precipitator principle consists of passing a fluid in turbulent flow in a channel past a large number of narrow and deep spaces at least partially bounded by solid surfaces, which are positioned alongside of the channel and communicate freely with the fluid flowing there. Fine particulates suspended in the fluid follow the turbulent velocity fluctuations and are carried thereby into said narrow and deep spaces, where the turbulence dies out and where the particles deposit on the solid surfaces by inertial impaction, interception or Brownian diffusion. UK Patent No. GB 2 264 655B discloses such a principle.